Obliviously Mine
by Obsidian Abyss
Summary: Kuroko hid his slightly pink face in Imayoshi's chest when he realized that the Seirin team had been there the whole time. He wanted to hide from them and Imayoshi's smug smirk. Stupid bet!
1. Chapter 1

Obliviously Mine

Plot: Kuroko hid his slightly pink face in Imayoshi's chest when he realized that the Seirin team had been there the whole time. He wanted to hide from them and Imayoshi's smug smirk. Stupid bet!

Pairing: Imayoshi/Kuroko

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story plot

AN: I fell in love with the pairing when I wrote the fifth chapter of my story, Time and Time Again. If you're interested, go to my page and read it. It's about time travel.

Hope you all enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Where'd Kuroko go?" Koga asked when he realized that bluenette really wasn't there.

"You mean he's not here anymore?" Koga shook his head at the question Riko directed at him. "I've been looking for him since training ended. He left his bag here." He lifted the blue sports bag.

"That's strange." Kagami commented. "He's usually the last one to leave the gym."

"You're right." Hyuuga agreed and looked at the bag speculatively. Kuroko was also not one to forget his things. "I wonder what made him leave earlier than usual."

Kiyoshi piped up. "Oh that's because he has a date with someone." He didn't notice how the team had snapped their heads at what he said.

Silence filled the whole gym and everyone stared at the "Iron Heart" for one whole minute before –

"_WHAT?!_" Everyone yelled in chorus.

Hyuuga smacked Kiyoshi at the back of his head. "Don't say stupid things like that idiot!"

"Eh? I'm serious." Kiyoshi said, rubbing his head in a soothing manner while he opened Kuroko's bag where he took the bluenette's cell phone from. He opened it and went to the inbox then looked for a particular message.

"Here it is! Look!" Everyone peered at the cell phone.

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_From: Unknown_

_Tet-chan, I'll pick you up at Maji Burger then we'll go to that Café that just opened_ _like I promised. See you there~_

"This is very rude of us to look into at his personal messages!" Izuki exclaimed, snapping the gadget shut and threw it back to the bag and zipped it shut.

"Well you guys wanted to know why left earlier than usual." Kiyoshi said. Hyuuga whacked the back of his head once again.

"He~y! Why'd you do that?"

"For looking at personal messages idiot."

"Well you looked too!

"You looked first."

"Shut up the both of you!" Riko yelled. Everyone was quiet and the tension was rising until their coach broke it. "Everyone's finished dressing up right?"

The team nodded.

"Take Kuroko's bag Kagami and everyone, we'll be following Kuroko and his mystery date!"

"Isn't it bad enough that we looked at his personal messages? Now we'll be stalking him at his date!" Koga said in worry. Mitobe and the other first years nodded in agreement.

"This is punishment for not telling any of us about this! What if he was dating some dude who can be a bad influence on him or is taking advantage of him?" Riko said with anger in her eyes. "This guy might not be good for Kuroko and it's our responsibility as his teammates to take good care of him."

"Don't you think we're going too far?" Kagami asked as he took the bag from Koga.

"No!" Riko snapped making the red head cringe.

"Now everyone let's go!" the team could only sigh and follow. As reluctant as they were to go, they were really curious as to whom Kuroko's date was.

* * *

Kuroko sipped his vanilla milkshake in remembrance when he realized that he had forgotten his bag at the gym. Oh well, he'll get it tomorrow.

He was sitting in his usual seat at Maji Burger, waiting for _him_.

The icy haired teen gulped the cold drink in annoyance though his face was still blank. At the interhigh preliminaries, he and the captain of Touou had made a bet. If his team won, the captain would treat him to vanilla milkshake for one whole month, no complaining whatsoever. And if the captain's team won, Kuroko would go on a date with him for a month starting today.

And Seirin lost so here he was.

"Have you been waiting here for long time?" A smooth voice asked from his right. Kuroko didn't need to look to know that the person he had been waiting for was here. "Unfortunately I had only noticed you now."

"Only for a few minutes." Kuroko answered in monotone before he started drinking his milkshake again.

"You're really fond of that drink aren't you?" Imayoshi chuckled, taking a seat across him.

Kuroko nodded. He didn't know why but when the captain gazed at him with that smirk-ish smile directed at the bluenette, he couldn't help but shiver.

"Well then, let's go Tet-chan." Kuroko pouted at the nickname Imayoshi used to address him. "It was part of the bet and you know it~ Now let's go."

Kuroko took his milkshake with him and left with the taller teen beside him.

"It's only a 5 minute walk from here to there." Imayoshi said as they started to walk. "It's a new café called '_Vanilla Kisses_'. It's known abroad for its good vanilla pastries hence the name and the main courses there a good too. They also serve Vanilla milkshakes there."

The bluenette perked up with a cute hopeful look on his face making the captain smirk.

"With your short stature and cute face, and a promise of that milkshake, people would easily overcome you." Imayoshi commented.

"For you information I am not short, I'm just vertically challenged." Kuroko replied with his monotone. "And I'm not cute."

"Not denying about the milkshake, eh? Oh well, whatever you say Tet-chan." Kuroko pursed his lips at hearing the nickname making the other chuckle.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" the bluenette said with a grudging tone.

"Of course I am."

Surprisingly, Kuroko found himself enjoying the presence of the Imayoshi. Their conversations were entertaining and though their personalities very much differed, they had the same opinions on some things and they were giving each other good advices.

"I suggest that you bring a jar of bees and show it to Aomine or put it in his locker." Kuroko recommended when Imayoshi had asked about how to tame the blue haired teen. "He has a fear of bees since one stung him as a child."

"Hm, I didn't know that." Imayoshi chuckled. "Good blackmail material. I suspect that you used that against him as well in your Middle School Years."

"Countless times." Kuroko said with a slight smile on his face. He looked at his companion and noticed that Imayoshi was staring at him. "Is there something on my face Imayoshi-kun?" He sipped his drink after asking this.

"Your smiles are very cute." The bluenette choked on his drink. "Is there something wrong with what I said?"

"A-ah," Kuroko stuttered but still kept a mostly blank face with a tint of rosy pink on his cheeks. "I haven't heard that for a while."

"You certainly deserve to hear it more often." The Phantom sixth player didn't look at the face of Imayoshi because he might've seen the pink color darkening on his face.

"…Thank you." The tone he used might've sounded impassive but if you listened to it very closely or if you were as observant as Imayoshi, then you would have heard the endearment and sincerity in it.

* * *

"THE CAPTAIN, IMAYOSHI SHOICHI OF THE TOUOU TEAM!?" Kagami exclaimed loudly in surprise. The three first years had to jump and push the red head down and cover his mouth when the two people they were following (stalking) looked back. The Seirin team let out a sigh of relief when the two continued walking again.

"Bakagami, we're as surprised as you but don't scream so loud." Hyuuga muttered angrily.

When Kagami calmed down, the others let him go and he asked, "Why the heck is he dating that creepy guy?"

"I heard something about a bet in their conversation." Koga chirped out.

"A bet?" Riko asked. "I never heard of anything like that happening!"

"We'll probably have to ask Kuroko after his date." Izuki said before looking back at the two. "Look, they're going to the café!"

"Everyone get in as inconspicuously as possible!" RIko ordered. "Or else I'll triple your training tomorrow."

* * *

Imayoshi knew that there were many people following him and the bluenette on their way to the café. He didn't' mind really. This way, he could show who exactly Kuroko belonged to.

Even if the boy himself hadn't realized it yet.

"We're here." He opened the door and gestured for Kuroko to enter first. "After you."

He watched as the overly polite boy thanked him and entered, followed by him shortly.

They picked a table for two near the entrance and took a seat on two comfy chairs that were a little too soft in his opinion.

A waiter came to them and handed their menus and after a few minutes they ordered.

"I'll have the Linguini." Imayoshi said. "And water only."

"Salad and vanilla milkshake please." Kuroko said after he finished saying his order. The waiter nodded.

"We'll order desserts later." After he said that, the waiter left immediately.

"Imayoshi-kun I feel like we're being watched." Kuroko said with a usual straight face. "I can't just seem to know who's following us."

'_I can_.' The Touou captain thought as he subtly glanced at the far corner where a large group of people were covering their faces with the menus. '_They're not exactly inconspicuous about it.'_

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Tet-chan." He smirked as the younger teen pouted at him once again. "Don't like your nickname Tet-chan? Then I'll call you kitty."

"Call me Tet-chan." Was the automatic reply.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Imayoshi grinned in self satisfaction. "Now how's practice been going? Don't worry I'm not trying to get information about your team little Tet-chan."

"Again, I'm not little Imayoshi-kun."

"Call me Shoichi or you can shorten it if you want." Imayoshi said, relaxing in his seat. "I know that my name can be a mouthful and I'd rather your mouth full of – "

"Please do not complete that sentence Ima – Shoichi-kun." Kuroko stumbled in his words because of what his companion was trying to imply.

"Eh? But why~?" Imayoshi asked playfully as gripped the other's teen a little tightly and brought him closer. He was now looking at the icy blue eyes. "You may not know it but you're – "

Suddenly, a fork was thrown at the taller teen and he had to pause to grab the utensil and throw it back quickly without Kuroko noticing.

"W-what was that?" Kuroko stuttered cutely, pulling back.

Imayoshi smiled. "Nothing. Just a fly."

* * *

"Erk!" Kagami mentally thanked whatever divine entity out there for his quick reflexes and was able to avoid the fork sent back their way. It hit the wall and left a mark.

"Good job Kagami!" Hyuuga said, patting the surprised red head on the back. "You were able to save Kuroko from being molested."

Kiyoshi sighed in relief. "That was really a close one. Who knows what Imayoshi-kun might've done?"

"We'll get him back somehow…." Riko said threateningly, a dark aura surrounding her figure.

"Don't you think coach is going too far…?" The three first years asked Izuki who just shrugged.

"Nothing's going too far for that girl when she sets her mind at something."

* * *

"Thank you for coming and have a good night sirs." A waitress said as she waved a goodbye at them.

"Thank you for the food." Kuroko said before walking with Imayoshi out of the café.

The bluenette looked at Imayoshi. "You should've let me pay my share as well Ima – Shoichi-kun. It's not fair on my part."

Imayoshi waved his hand nonchalantly. "It's alright, I don't mind. Now finish your milkshake."

"Hmm…" Kuroko huffed and indeed sipped his drink but did not finish it immediately. Actually, some of the drink leaked out of his mouth and dripped off his pink lips.

'_I wonder…'_ Imayoshi looked curiously at the pouty lips that had a white substance dripping out.

"Is there something the matter Shoichi-kun?" The older teen smiled. At lease the bluenette was getting used to the first name basis.

"Nothing at all." He replied. "I really enjoyed tonight. I can't wait tomorrow's date."

"Ah," He watched as the blush returned to the teen's face. "I….. enjoyed it too."

He smirked victoriously. "That's good."

They walked in silence for a while, both enjoying the peacefulness and comfortableness between the two.

Both Kuroko and Imayoshi were used to having loudmouths with them all the time but now, they got to spend time with someone who was quiet but also good in conversations. It was a win-win situation for the both of them.

An idea suddenly came to mind. When they reached the park he started it.

The messy haired teen sneaked an arm behind Kuroko and tapped the shoulder farthest from him. When Kuroko looked away, Imayoshi put his head down and sipped what remained of the vanilla milkshake but was not able to get away fast enough for Kuroko to not notice him.

"Hey!" The captain of Touou smirked, the substance still in his mouth. Kuroko narrowed his eyes at him and pouted ever so cutely.

"Two can play at that game." Kuroko grabbed his school tie and pulled him down and their lips connected, with the bluenette's tongue lapping the milkshake from his mouth.

In an instance, Imayoshi pushed the bluenette to the nearest bench without breaking the sweet kiss but actually deepening it. It went on like this for what seemed like a life time before they both let go to take a breath.

"Heh," Imayoshi smirked. He lifted the bluenette's face and gesture for the teen to look to his right.

Kuroko did and immediately regretted what he did. There looking agape, was his basketball team!

Kuroko hid his slightly pink face in Imayoshi's chest when he realized that the Seirin team had been there the whole time. He wanted to hide from them and Imayoshi's smug smirk. Stupid bet!

"Don't think that this would be the last time we would do something like this." Imayoshi whispered to his left ear.

"You're mine. Even if you're still oblivious to it."

"Then you better help me realize it next time Sho-kun." Kuroko panted, his face still hidden.

**The End.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Riko what are you doing?" They watched as their coach pressed multiple buttons on her phone quickly.

"I'm sending the pictures I took during the date last night to the Generation of Miracles. Oh and the video of Imayoshi drinking the milkshake of Kuroko."


	2. Chapter 2

Obliviously Mine

Plot: Kuroko hid his slightly pink face in Imayoshi's chest when he saw that the Seirin team had been there the whole time. He wanted to hide from them and Imayoshi's smug smirk. Stupid bet!

Pairing: Imayoshi/Kuroko

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story plot

AN: It was supposed to be a oneshot. Just a oneshot – but a lot of people requested it so… here it is!

Hope you all enjoy~

**Chapter 2**

Aomine wasn't bothered by a lot of things. You could say that he was careless that way. Because all that really mattered to him was basketball, keeping Satsuki from killing him whenever he missed practice, maybe even his old teammates and his ex partner, Tetsu. They weren't in the best terms at the moment but the bluenette had wormed his way into the dark teen's heart and had stayed there. Permanently.

Like what was stated, they weren't in the best terms. They could talk to each other normally but not as openly as they did in Middle School, which was alright most of the time since he got to be with the bluenette anyway and the other didn't act too awkwardly (Kuroko was always straightforward) and when Kuroko did feel uncomfortable, he would tell Aomine immediately.

It was alright with him. Just enough to satisfy Aomine for the time being.

What was _not_ alright was what he saw when he received a certain text message just 5 minutes ago that had pictures and a video with a simple message.

_To: Aomine Daiki_

_From: Aida Riko_

_Hello, I'm Kuroko's coach from Seirin. Interesting things happened last night that I am sure you would be very interested in since it involves your team captain._

_Have fun watching and looking at the photos._

Aomine had been confused at the start. '_How on earth did she get my number?'_ Momoi or Kuroko probably but curiosity took over and he chose to concentrate on what was sent to him.

His biggest mistake was to drink water while looking through the photos and video.

The first photo was that of Imayoshi and Kuroko walking together. He choked on his drink.

"Why the heck were they walking together in the first place?" Aomine asked out loud to no one in particular.

The next photos were the same but what caught his attention was the 5th photo.

Imayoshi was leaning down on Kuroko in the café and the angle of the picture wasn't that clear so Aomine couldn't tell if his captain had…..

The dark haired teen stood up and started swearing colorfully while clutching his water bottle. Did his captain do the forbidden to Tetsu? Did he dare to dirty the purity of Kuroko Tetsuya!?

He wasn't exactly aware of how much he was _over exaggerating_ but it was for a good reason. His _captain _was with Tetsu. And knowing that sly guy…..

The following photos became more and more _irritating_ to the Aomine to the point that he had already broken more than a handful of things that were in the room. Though that didn't matter because Tetsu had gone on a date (probably forced!) with that sly, son of a bitch, and bastard of a captain that –

While he was making more colorful insults for his captain, he accidentally pressed a button that played the video on his cellphone that made Aomine stop on his trail of inappropriate cursing.

Hell hath no fury like Aomine scorned for his four eyed captain.

_Ring!_

_I forgot to send some other photos! They're even more interesting than the video!_

* * *

Midorima was usually a calm individual that never let his emotion take control of his actions. That, and because Oha-Hasa said that if he let his emotions (specifically anger, rage and jealousy) take over for the month, then bad things will happen to someone.

This someone can either mean him, his teammates, or anyone else he knew so Midorima had to be careful.

He had his lucky item with him (which happened to be a large, very sharp and heavy butcher knife) and he was currently waiting for a text message that Oha-Hasa said would cause a very big surprise to him.

_Ring!_

Midorima snapped his phone open and opened the new message for him to read.

_To: Midorima Shintarou_

_From: Aida Riko_

_Hello, It's me, Kuroko's coach from Seirin. Interesting things happened last night that I am sure you would be very interested in since it involves Kuroko going on a date with someone ;)._

_Have fun watching and looking at the photos._

The green haired shooter wanted to simply ignore the message since, it's not like he _cared_ about whom the bluenette dated but Oha-Hasa stated it would be beneficial for him to read it even if it would be a surprise.

Yes, he was only going to look at the attachments the message had because Oha-Hasa said so, not because he wanted to see it for himself.

Midorima checked the video first.

…

…

_CLANG_!

The large butcher knife fell, barely missing Midorima's foot.

…

"Shin-chan, what's with that furious expression on your face?" Takao asked cheerfully with his usual grin as he skipped into the gym, ignoring the sharp object that seemed out of place in the basketball court.

The four eyed basketball player didn't reply or complain about the name Takao used to address him which worried the point guard. The black haired teen tip toed over Midorima's shoulder and joined the green haired shooter in watching the video he seemed so interested in.

…

Even though he had only watched the last part of the video, Takao felt deep pity for the Touou captain now.

And they haven't even checked the photos yet.

_Ring!_

_I forgot to send some more photos! They're even more interesting than the video! _

Takao wondered if the coach of Seirin was trying to get Imayoshi killed.

* * *

Murasakibara was just eating some vanilla desserts peacefully in the newly opened café. Maybe he should order some vanilla milkshake and visit Kuroko. He hadn't seen the short bluenette (everyone was short compared to him) since they had graduated from Teiko Middle School.

He absentmindedly ate his desserts, watching the cars drive away.

_Ring!_

Murasakibara looked at his phone curiously. Who was texting him now? There wasn't any practice today so Himuro didn't need to send him any messages chastising him about missing practice. He snapped the phone open and read the short message.

_To: Murasakibara Atsushi_

_From: Aida Riko_

_Hello, I'm Kuroko's coach from Seirin. _

_We have not met yet but I am sure that since you were an ex teammate of Kuroko, you would have concern for his wellbeing._

_Interesting things happened last night that I am sure you would be very interested in since it involves Kuroko going on a date with someone ;)._

_Have fun watching and looking at the photos._

The tall player didn't know what to think when he read the words, '_Kuroko going on a date with someone.'_ But if one thing's for sure –

He felt like crushing someone.

Murasakibara looked through all the pictures, not noticing that he had bent the fork in his mouth when he had clenched his teeth.

After the watching the video, one could hear the sickening _crunch_ and some crashing of objects from inside of the café.

'_Imayoshi….'_ Murasakibara thought with a scary glare on his face, making the people around him shiver and move away in fear. '_I'll remember that name.'_

_Ring!_

_I forgot to send some more photos! They're even more interesting than the video! _

If he remembered correctly, Akashi had said that this Imayoshi was the captain of Aomine's team in Touou. And Murasakibara also remembered that, it was only one 10 minute bus ride away from his school.

* * *

Akashi was simply in his room, writing down a few notes about his teammates in Rakuzan. Things were going smoothly and according to plan – of course, he wouldn't have it any other way.

His face expressed one of his rare smiles as he looked at the two pictures on his desk. One of his current teammates and the other of his former teammates. Looking at both brought good memories.

The red head opened one of his drawers and took out a pair of red scissors. He had a pair everywhere in the house and all were hidden well so his parents wouldn't accidentally stumble upon them. Right now, there was no reason to take his favorite weapon out but…..

Akashi had this strange feeling that he would have this want to use it.

_Ring!_

He quickly put the pair of scissors down and grabbed the ringing gadget. Snapping it open and pressing a few buttons quickly, a message appeared on the screen.

_To: Akashi Seijuro_

_From: Aida Riko_

_Hello, I'm Kuroko's coach from Seirin. _

_We have not met yet but I am sure that since you were an ex teammate of Kuroko, particularly his captain, you would have concern for his wellbeing._

_Interesting things happened last night that I am sure you would be very interested in since it involves Kuroko going on a date with someone ;)._

_Have fun watching and looking at the photos._

A date? Akashi had not been aware of such. He knew that Kuroko would've informed him via text, call or email since he made sure that the bluenette promised to never keep things like _that_ secret from him (even if Tetsuya knew that Akashi would find out about it sooner or later). As his ex captain, it was the red head's job to keep his former teammates safe.

Yet he had not been informed of this. He was going to formally thank the Seirin coach for sending this text but before that…..

Heterochromatic eyes scanned to each and every photo. One hand was holding the cell phone while the other was twitching to grab the pair of red scissors and throw it at just about anything so that he could relieve the growing anger (was it anger? Maybe it was something else) he was feeling.

And he hadn't even looked at the video yet….

_Ring!_

_I forgot to send some other photos! They're even more interesting than the video!_

….Akashi was going to give a very long torture session to Shoichi and then give a lesson to Daiki on how to keep his captain in line.

* * *

Riko walked into the gym, dragging a silent Kuroko by his collar.

"Now tell me, what is this _bet_ about?" Riko interrogated as she put the bluenette on one of the benches, closed the lights and then pointed a flashlight at the short teen to make things seem more dramatic.

The Seirin basketball team sweatdropped at the scene.

"The bet had something to do with the match against Touou team." Kuroko answered bluntly, not knowing how much danger he would get into if he revealed the contents of the bet. "It was simple, if Seirin won, Sho-kun would treat me to vanilla milk shakes for a whole month."

"The things this guy does for that milkshake…." Someone sighed in exasperation.

"Seems that they're on a first name basis already." Another person pointed out.

"And if Seirin lost, I would have to go on a date with Sho-kun for a month. And we lost so I have to keep my end of the bet." The bluenette continued in a monotone voice.

The team didn't know how the bluenette could say all that with such a straight face.

'_It's worse than I thought!'_ Riko mentally yelled. '_It's a good thing I texted the GoM about this predicament.'_

'_I pity the Touou captain now.'_ Was the exact same thought that came through everyone's minds except Kuroko's oblivious and Riko's hardheaded heads.

* * *

"KISE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A mob of hormonal girls squealed out loud as they ran to the opposite direction the famous model went.

The blonde sighed in relief. His captain, Kasamatsu, had left Kise to fend for himself as revenge for disrupting their practice at least thrice a day since the mob always came to watch their training.

'_It's not my fault that they didn't know how to leave me alone._' Kise thought while panting. He had been in the middle of doing 75 laps (on his 56th one) since he had annoyed the heck out of Kasamatsu again until suddenly, a mob started chasing him.

It was _very nice_ of his teammates to let him be.

_Ring!_

Kise jumped in surprise when he heard the sound and then looked at his surroundings very carefully, hoping that no one had heard the sound. When he saw that he was still alone and safe, he sighed in relief and directed his attention to his phone.

It was strange… Only a select few (teammates both old and new, his manager and his parents) knew of his cellphone number (to avoid a large amount of random texts everyday).

_To: Kise Ryouta_

_From: Aida Riko_

_Hello, it's me, Kuroko's coach from Seirin. _

_Having met you before, I know that you care very much for Kuroko since you were ex teammates and friends. And I'd like you to be aware of something._

_Interesting things happened last night that I am sure you would be very interested in since it involves Kuroko going on a date with someone ;)._

_Have fun watching and looking at the photos._

Kise, having nothing to do since his teammates left him and probably thought he was dead by now, he scanned through the pictures.

…

Initially, he had been dramatically crying as he looked at the first few photos before irritation took over . It was as though he as fully recharged since he felt like running over to Touou right now to punch that sly son of a –

_Ring!_

_I forgot to send some other photos! They're even more interesting than the video!_

Before the blonde could even react, a mob of girls appeared in front of him.

* * *

_The XXth Date (Because a couple can have more than one date within a day but I'll give you a clue, they had more than 5 dates already)_

"Hn," Imayoshi muttered as he felt a cold feeling suddenly run up his spine. Kuroko glanced at the messy haired teen and asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine." Imayoshi replied before he added, "There's an amusement park that opened a couple of days ago. Would you like to go there?"

" Ah – "

"They sell vanilla milkshakes there and I'll treat you to one." The icy blue eyes sparkled at him.

"Really?" Kuroko said in a lighter tone with hope shining in his expression.

Imayoshi chuckled. "Of course, now let's go. We have to line up early if we want to avoid the infamous Japanese rush hour."

They both walked, hands clasped in the other's. Both were unaware of how eventful the coming dates were going to be.

* * *

"WHERE IS _HE_?" The manager of Touou screeched, making the regulars cover their ears in an attempt to protect their eardrums.

Wakamatsu yelled. "That stupid Ahomine ain't here - AGAIN!"

"S-s-s-s-sorry! A-aomine-kun's not here. I'm s-so – "

Momoi cut Sakurai off. "I'm not talking about him! He's out...planning something. I'm referring to Imayoshi! Where is he!?"

"He left around 15 minutes ago." Susa, the classmate and friend of Imayoshi, piped up. "He seemed in a hurry too. He's probably going to that Amusement Park that's opening today. I hear that tickets are being sold pretty quickly – "

Momoi zoomed out of the gym with a phone beside her ear. "He's on the move! Possibly heading to the Amusement Park – Wait, what do you mean Tetsu-kun's gone?!"

**End of chapter.**

**OMAKE**

"If you want your sanity in tack, then we must get out of this gym." Hyuuga said with a straight face to the freaked out team. "Do you not sense the aura?"

"Aura? What Aura?" Kagami asked.

Kiyoshi, being the lovable and cunning but sometimes oblivious guy he is, pointed at Riko. A very heavy and ominous dark aura that was spreading around the area in waves was coming from the brunette.

"The aura is practically Rikoing off!" Izuki said. "Get it? Instead of reeking it's – "

"**SHUT UP!"**

_**AN:**_OhMyGosh I'm so sosososososo – sorry! School attacked with projects and …. Yeah, excuses aren't enough but I'm so sorry! _**SORRY! SOOOOOORRY!**_

On another note, the GoM and Seirin's plan to sabotage the date will be shown on the next chapter. This story was really supposed to be a oneshot but it might escalate into something with more chapters.

Then there're those future stories…. Which one would you like to read first? (poll on my page)

Oh well, till the next chapter.

Please Review and Suggest ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

Obliviously Mine

Plot: Kuroko hid his slightly pink face in Imayoshi's chest when he saw that the Seirin team had been there the whole time. He wanted to hide from them and Imayoshi's smug smirk. Stupid bet!

Pairing: Imayoshi/Kuroko

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story plot

AN: 3rd chapter is finally here guys!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Sho-kun?"

"Yes, Tet-chan?" The usual smirk-ish grin was plastered on the older male's face as he looked at Kuroko.

"Why are we running?" The bluenette asked curiously. They had been going like that ever since they got off the bus 5 minutes ago. While they were on the public vehicle, the older male had checked his watch before suddenly speeding off with Kuroko when the doors finally opened.

"Ah, your simple question cannot be answered by a simple answer." The messy haired senior replied as he pushed his glasses up. "But let me just say that we are trying to avoid meeting some people."

"Why?"

"Because they can….no…. they _will_ cause us some trouble during our time in the carnival." Kuroko didn't look all that convinced but just sighed and chose to go with the flow. "Don't worry; we just need to walk over that overpass and we'll be right in front of the entrance."

Kuroko ran beside Imayoshi and after going through the crowd, they finally reached the colorful gates.

Whoever owned the theme park probably rented a very large empty lot. The rides could be seen since they were bigger than the gates and fences that surrounded the area to keep people from coming in without a ticket.

"Let me just get the entrance tickets out my pocket…. Give me a moment." Imayoshi muttered.

The bluenette looked around his surroundings. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by all the beautiful lights and seeing some glimpses of what's inside made him feel excited. Kuroko noticed a lot of people were here as well. From little kids to adults. This must be a very fun place if it can attract this many people of all ages.

Suddenly, he felt the third year beside him grab his wrist and drag him to the slightly long queue in front of the entrance. Due to that action, Kuroko's observant eyes missed the sight of a group of people with colorful hair and another group beside them who were wearing the Seirin school uniform.

But it didn't seem important since it's not like anything life scarring will happen tonight.

Right?

* * *

"We just missed them!" Riko said as she pointed at the two teens who walked into the carnival right at that moment. "We might not be able to find them by the time we get into the carnival!" The brunette looked over the long line in frustration. If only they hadn't arrived late!

"Coach, calm down!" Tsuchida said as Koganei tried to restrain the 2nd year from pushing the others up front in an attempt to get to Kuroko and Imayoshi. "You're scaring the children who came here to go the theme park."

"….Isn't there a faster way to get in?" Aomine sneered, very much peeved at the fact that his captain has been dating his ex teammate. How could he have not noticed?

"Well, we wouldn't be in this situation if a certain _somebody_ had not lost his ticket." Kagami growled at the blue haired first year.

"What are you trying to imply, Bakagami?" Aomine glared back. An atmosphere filled with animosity filled the area.

"You heard me you – " To keep any physical assault from happening, Murasakibara shoved large basketball colored lollipops to both Aomine's and Kagami's mouths before he went back to his original position and continued to eat.

Midorima looked around, trying to find a possible shortcut and caught Akashi looking at something with interest. He followed the gaze and immediately gaped when he realized what exactly the heterochromatic teen was planning.

"No, _Akashi." The_ green haired shooter snapped venomously as Akashi smirked up at him. "We are _not_ doing that."

"What are you talking about Mido-chin?" Murasakibara asked after placing some gumballs in his mouth.

"Are you sure, Shintarou?" Akashi's eyes glinted in sadistic amusement. "I'm very certain you would look quite entertaining in a bunny costume." He said, pointing at the group of people who were dressed up as animals and were giving away fliers.

"Ah, that's a good plan, Akashi-kun!" Momoi's eyes glittered in excitement. "We'll be able to get in without any trouble if we dress up like those mascots!"

Hyuga's right eye twitched in annoyance. "There's no way I'm going to wear _that._" He hissed the last word venomously. He had pride dammit!

"Come on! This is for Kurokocchi!" Kise chirped, patting the Seirin captain's head. "I'm sure I can somehow bribe them to lend us their costumes for a little while."

"I don't think you need to bribe them anymore." Kiyoshi grinned, innocently. "Riko and Akashi are on their way to talk to them."

The Generation of Miracles snapped their heads immediately at the direction of their ex captain while the Seirin team didn't even dare to. Both were already talking to the mascots at this very moment.

"…..I can't find my lucky item." Midorima stated stoically as he searched for it. It wasn't something you would easily miss.

"Eh? What's your lucky item for today, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked curiously.

"A butcher's knife." The statement was replied by a very deafening silence. In the background, one can hear shrieks of terror coming from somewhere in front.

"A pair of scissors would've done better." Was the remark of Akashi.

* * *

"Let's go again, Sho-kun!" Kuroko said excitedly as he pointed at the roller coaster again. One could hear the childish excitement in his voice but they couldn't see it on his face. It was blank but there were sparkles glittering in the background.

"I'd want to agree with you but," Imayoshi pointed at the extremely long line. "Maybe we'll go again later. Let's try something else."

The bluenette smiled through his eyes, grabbed the arm of the messy haired teen and dragged him across the carnival.

'_Who ever knew that Kuroko Tetsuya could actually act like a child?'_ Imayoshi thought fondly as he watched the usually blank eyes brighten. The older teen looked around to see if there were any more interesting rides for them to go on and when he looked back, Kuroko was gone.

* * *

The bluenette was currently walking across the small flea markets and the game stores (He hadn't realized that he had separated from Imayoshi until later on). He was trying to find something interesting to get for the Touou captain.

Kuroko scanned the area while absentmindedly drinking the vanilla milkshake he bought a while ago. He accidentally lost sight of Imayoshi when his eyes laid upon the Milkshake store. Hopefully they would meet again soon.

"Can you knock down these cans little girl?" An elderly voice asked from his right to a young child of at least 4 years old. "If you can, then you can get any of these stuff toys~" The man gestured to the shelves that were filled with stuff toys and plushies.

The bluenette watched as kids threw countless balls at the stack of bottles but none would bulge at all. It was obvious that there was something heavy inside that kept the objects from falling. The first year frowned when he realized this.

"I'd like to play," Kuroko stated, surprising the elder man and the children who were becoming frustrated.

"Ah!" The man took a deep breath to calm himself from the shock of seeing a teenager appear out of thin air before he handed 3 balls to the first year while Kuroko paid the man a small amount of money. "Of course. For every stack of cans that falls, you get to choose a stufftoy or plushie."

The bluenette spun the first green ball around his finger. He was no shooter, that was for sure but when it came to passes…..

_CRASH!_

* * *

Imayoshi sneakily ducked down, escaping the wrath of a large buther's knife that came his way. It hit the target that would cause a man in a glass container to fall into the water.

_WHOOOSH!_

The man did fall and the messy haired teen side stepped to the right, narrowly missing a basketball.

"Hum," The 3rd year dodged the objects both big and small that were coming at his way with grace, speed and an infuriating smirk. "You'll have to do better than that."

He really was good in doing things that people didn't like.

"YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!" Cue the flying horse from the carousel. Imayoshi waved good naturedly at Too's ace as he twirled (in a manly manner of course) his way out of danger.

"Howdy, Aomine." The senior grinned as the horse landed with a loud crash which was followed by some screams of terror. "You seem to be enjoying the carnival."

"What did you do to Tetsu?!" Aomine demanded to know where his former partner was. Who knows what that conniving captain of his had done to his naïve ex teammate?

Imayoshi tilted his head in mock confusion. "I have no idea as to what you're talking about Aomine." He mentally chuckled at his kouhai's infuriated expression. "What makes you think that I would ever do anything to cute little Tet-chan~"

That last statement crossed the line and Aomine ran towards his captain, readying his fists to beat the shit out of him!

Imayoshi stood still, smirking in an annoying manner until he finally moved a step to the right when the blue haired teen was just a few centimeters in front of him and gave his kouhai a very light push to make sure that he would still continue moving to the same direction to –

The Mini Farm, specifically, the pigs' side of the farm.

Aomine tipped over the fence (thanks to his captain's _slight_ push) and fell headfirst into the muddy home of the pink fat farm animals. A few pigs gathered around him and poked his blue hair curiously. Some even tried to eat it.

"One down," Imayoshi walked away while glancing around his surroundings with suspicion and vigilance. "Four more to go."

* * *

"I want that," Pointing at the Puppy plushie that looked similar to Tetsuya #2, "Then that one," He then pointed at a small tiger hugging a dragon plushie. He considered it as one and the frightened old man didn't seem to mind. "And that one." A Yoshi stufftoy.

It was immediately packed into a bag and given to him with haste. Nonetheless, he bowed politely. "Thank you."

He disappeared from the views of those who came to enjoy the carnival as he tried to look for his companion. He ignored the loud crashes and noises coming from the other side of the theme park and went to the opposite direction, to the food stands where they sold his favorite drink, the vanilla milkshake.

Maybe he'll meet Sho-kun there.

It must take a lot of energy to find someone as unnoticeable as him.

Kuroko didn't know why but that last statement made him frown a bit.

* * *

"….Tet-chan has a lot of suitors," Imayoshi couldn't help but comment as he came face to face with a certain green haired shooter and blonde copy cat. "Makes things more challenging but... it's certainly worth it."

"According to Oha-asa, Geminis have the worst luck today." Midorima stated menacingly as he pointed a butcher's knife at Imayoshi in an intimidating manner.

"Eh?" Imayoshi looked exasperated at seeing the familiar kitchen object. How many times will he be chosen as its target? "What is it with the butcher knives today? Is it some kind of new trend?"

"Lucky item of the day." Kise enlightened before looking at Midorima. "Midorimacchi~~ I'm a Gemini and you know that!" The blonde started harassing the shooter by poking him nonstop. "Don't tell me that you want something bad to happen to me, do you?"

"Shut up Kise." The expression of the taller first year was somewhere between pissed and frustrated at the young model.

'_Oh right,'_ Imayoshi recalled that the blonde basketball player was a famous model. As the two former teammates argued with each other, the messy haired senior glanced around to see that there were several young female teenagers around.

"I never would have thought that the _model,_" Imayoshi said in a loud voice causing everyone to perk up especially when he stressed the word 'model'. "Kise Ryouta is here at the carnival. Right in front of me."

"Erk!" Kise flinched in fear as multiple pairs of eyes glanced immediately at the blonde who was indeed in front of the announcer and the crowd instantly squealed in delight and excitement.

"Oh MY GOSH!" Girls looked ready to faint.

"Kise-sama!" Someone yelled out.

"I can't believe he's here!"

"Hieeeee! He's even hotter in person!"

"Please sign my magazines!" Kise grabbed Midorima and made a run for it to the opposite direction and following them was a large mob of people.

"Wait Kise-kun! Come back!" The crowd cheered as they went after the freaked out blonde.

Midorima was not amused. "Why the heck am I running with you?!"

"Because you're the one who's holding the lucky item of the day!" Kise said. "And those people know that we're friends – "

"Acquaintances!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Kise rolled his eyes at the tsundereness of the taller male. "They are aware of the fact that we know each other so if I left you to those ravenous wolves, they would attack you! Strip you of your chastity just to get a little information about me!" The blone explained dramatically, looking at Midorima straight in the eye before increasing the pace of his run.

"Have fun!" Imayoshi called out with a smirk as he waved his hand at the retreating duo.

The Generation of Miracles was certainly a very rowdy group of people.

* * *

"Have you seen them?" Aida asked as she scanned the area.

"Nope," Koganei replied as he sat down tiredly on the seat. "Can we take a break for a while, Coach? I'm hungry!"

"Yeah coach and besides," Hyuga pointed at the milkshake stand just a few meters away from them. "Kuroko will definitely come here to get that drink of his so we'll confront him when he comes. We just have to keep a close eye at that stand."

"Milkshake stand….." Izuki mumbled to himself. "Standing milkshakes!"

That received an instant smack on the back of his head from the annoyed captain of Seirin.

"Don't even try Izuki," The four eyed 2nd year said with a threatening tone. "Don't even try."

"Kagami," Kiyoshi poked the forehead of the eating first year. "Stuff one burger in your mouth then say fluffy bunny." He pointed at the large stacks of burgers that filled the table up. "Don't swallow then put another burger in your mouth and say fluffy bunny again. And keep stuffing burgers in your mouth but remember to say fluffy bunny after each one."

"Eh? Why?" The red head asked.

Kiyoshi smiled in a way that made him look like a dense teddy bear. "I heard Aomine could stuff more than 15 burgers in his mouth and still say 'fluffy bunny' clearly."

A look of challenge and determination crossed the first year's eyes. "Really? I can beat that!" He immediately stuffed a burger in his mouth. "Fluffy bunny!" Another. "Fluffy bunny!" Another. "Fluffy bunny!"

"Tsuchida, may I borrow your camera?" Aida asked, her mind forgetting about Kuroko for that moment.

"Ah," The second year grabbed his camera and handed it to the brunette. "Sure coach!"

"Fluffy bunny!" There goes the 9th burger.

Furihata sweatdropped at the scene. "You know….. I think he should be saying 'fluffy squirrel' instead." The other first years nodded when they noticed the resemblance of Kagami's cheeks to those of a squirrel that was storing nuts for the winter.

People stared with surprise, amazement and a little disgust at the red head who still continued to stuff burgers into his mouth.

"Phuffy Bunneh!"

"How far is that kid going to go?" One of the people who were watching asked.

An adult sighed, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all. "Kids these days…."

The Seirin Team started to laugh at the first year who didn't seem to care or notice. He just continued eating and eating.

Kiyoshi smiled in amusement while his eyes slyly checked the milkshake stand for a moment and noticed a familiar figure walk away with a milkshake in hand, disappearing into the crowd. He noticed that the figure's companion wasn't with him.

Before the Crownless General could contemplate more about it, suddenly, he felt a hand smack him hard on the head.

"Ouch…" The second year pouted, looking at the annoyed face of Seirin's Captain. "What was that for?"

Hyuga checked the area and then muttered to Kiyoshi. "If coach finds out that you used Kagami as a distraction for them to miss Kuroko, she'll skin you alive!"

"She will?" Kiyoshi tilted his head with an innocent look on his face. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvi – Wait never mind! I'll leave you to die!" Hyuga walked away from his confused looking classmate who ran after him.

"Hey Hyuga~~! Hyuga!"

They didn't notice the Tetsuya #2 lookalike plushie on the table with a tag that said "To Seirin, From Kuroko"

* * *

'_Hm, while Tet-chan's gone, I might as well find him something that suits him.'_ Imayoshi thought as he looked around while he hid his presence to avoid further contact with Kuroko overprotective friends.

The senior looked through the small stores, trying to find something suitable for the bluenette.

'_I never thought that I would actually be serious about someone.'_ Imayoshi thought as he examined the key chains on display. '_Strange how human emotions can dictate one's life.'_

He ended up buying 3 simple things.

A gold colored charm chain bracelet that had 6 charms attached. A crimson owl that had strange heterochromatic eyes (red and yellow), a purple sloth with leaves in its mouth, a dark blue cat that looked bored and strangely familiar to him, a sparkly yellow dog who looked annoying happy and a light blue raven.

Imayoshi also bought a simple basketball key chain for Kuroko's cell phone.

And last…. Well…..

Let him keep it a secret for now.

* * *

"Tet-chan!" Imayoshi glomped the cute first year who had just finished drinking his vanilla milkshake. "I've been looking for you!"

The senior unexpectedly felt something soft pushed light onto his face. He grabbed the fluffy object and placed it a little farther from his face so he could examine it.

"A Yoshi stuff toy…" Kuroko looked at him blankly.

"If someone was to speak Sho- kun's surname in English," The bluenette started to explain when he saw the puzzled look on his companion's face. "You'll spell it as I-m-a-y-o-s-h-i. Then when one looks at it more closely and tries to put the name into words, you'll end up with, '_I'm a Yoshi.'_. So this reminded me of you."

The messy haired teen stayed silent and stared at the blank expression of Kuroko as he processed what he had just said. He looked at the small green stuff toy before staring back at Kuroko then looked back at the toy. He bursted into laughter.

"Eh?" Kuroko wondered why Imayoshi was laughing. "Is there something amusing?"

"Ah," The senior took a deep breath to calm himself and keep himself from laughing out loud again. This was just too hilarious! "You're the first person to ever tell me that ya know? I myself didn't realize that, really." He chuckled slightly. "I never really knew you were good at making jokes, Tet-chan. You didn't seem like the type." The kansai accent was thick in his voice and more noticeable now.

"I'm not the joking type." Kuroko said as he watched the older male start laughing again.

"You know Tet-chan," Imayoshi bent down a little and moved closer to Kuroko, close enough that their foreheads were touching. They couldn't move their gazes away from the other. "You're very cute."

"….I'm not." The bluenette replied.

"Yes you are." The taller teen teased as he held Kuroko's hand and started dragging him off to the nearest ride.

* * *

"You two seem tired," Murasakibara droned lazily as he poked Midorima's and Kise's heads with breadsticks. "What have you been doing?"

"Running away from this idiot's fans." The emerald eyed shooter grunted in exhaustion as he swatted the breadstick away from his face.

Kise laughed humorlessly. "Those runs usually end up being my morning warm-up because I end up being around 10 minutes late because of those mobs that go after me."

"That never happened during our years in Teikou." The tall center said before crunching on some gumballs since he already finished his breadsticks.

"That's because Akashicchi would scare them away." Kise answered, remembering those times when the red head would walk in and simply glance at the group of girls before they would disperse and run away. "Kasamatsu-senpai has a temper but he would never hit girls. But on his bad days, his aura is enough to scare them."

"Well that clarifies things." Midorima muttered to himself before standing up and dusting of the dirt on his clothes. "Do you happen to know which stand sells red bean soup, Murasakibara?"

"Over there." When Midorima walked away with Kise hopping after him. The purple haired teen cracked the gumballs with his teeth unmercifully.

"Imayoshi Shouichi," Murasakibara growled. "Thanks to you, none of the food here tastes delicious to me. I'm gonna crush you – "

A familiar melody that ice cream stores play was heard by Yosen's center.

"…..After I get some ice cream." If the ice cream didn't taste good to him like the other food then that's more reason to crush the guy.

* * *

"….Pffff…." Imayoshi tried to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing again. But this time, it was for a different reason.

"Ah," Kuroko looked blankly at his very much messed up hair. "That roller coaster had a lot more swerves than the first one we road." He tried to put his hair down but nothing worked. His senior wasn't even helping.

As the two interacted they didn't notice a certain red head with heterochromatic eyes and a cotton candy haired girl smile evilly from behind them.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"FUffeh Anneh!"

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" Aomine entered the scene while carrying a trap with a large stack of burgers with mud all over his clothes. He didn't feel like cleaning it up.

Kiyoshi smiled. "Every time he stuffs a burger in his mouth, he's supposed to say fluffy bunny and not swallow the burger. We wanted to see how far he can go."

"I'm sure I can beat that bakagami." And the dark blue haired teen started to do same while glaring at the red head who just noticed who was there. "Fluffy bunny."

Ah Kiyoshi, you conniving dude.

* * *

**Reply to Anonymous Reviews**

**Guest: **More and more will come! Thank you for reading and for the review!

**Guest: **It's take more than a pair of scissors to kill a guy like Imayoshi but I'm pretty sure Akashi will think of more ideas :D Thank you for reading and for the review!

**Guest: **The GoM's luck is against them today. :D Their plans will be more successful in the future, don't worry. But maybe you'll have to worry for Imayoshi xD Thank you for reading and for the review!

**Forgetmypassword: **The date isn't complete so far and it's only the start! The GoM are going to fight back (even those who failed initially). Thank you for reading and for the review!

* * *

**AN:** Sorry but that's it for now. Any suggestions about what you'd like to happen later into the date?

Questions for everyone:

Will Seirin strike back?

What side is Kiyoshi on?

Will Kuroko stop being oblivious?

Is Kuroko cute? (This one has an obvious answer)


End file.
